


公主，不可触及

by styx



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx





	公主，不可触及

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Princess, untouchable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429226) by [nic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic/pseuds/nic). 



标题：公主，不可触及（《Princess, untouchable》）  
  
原作：nic  
  
作者电邮：jedinic@bigfoot.com  
  
作者博客：<http://jedinic.livejournal.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/429226](429226)  
  
衍生派别：电影《白雪公主与猎人》（《Snow White and the Huntsman》2012，又译《公主与狩猎者 / 白雪公主之魔幻复仇记》等）  
  
配对：猎人埃里克（克里斯·海姆斯沃斯）/哈蒙德公爵之子威廉（山姆·克拉弗林）  
  
等级：PG  
  
作者注：哦得了，fandom，我刚刚看了电影。威廉/猎人看起来很是明显。然而我在AO3上却没找到文？是时候纠正这点了。:p  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **公主，不可触及**  
  
著：nic  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

 

 

加冕礼上的她是那么美。光彩夺目。美若天仙。她一直是的，打自他初初看到她，真正看清她那一刻起。她非属此世，实话讲，她要远超一个像他这样的男人之上。他也许爱她，他曾经——如今也——随时准备着为她献出生命，可他无法拥有她。而她永远不会知道那转瞬即逝的一刻，夹杂在魔法与现实之间，当他用了那么一刻去感觉。

威廉明白。他就在那儿，在前头，眼带爱意的凝望着她。他希翼着重修青梅竹马之好，可他，同样的，是爱上了一段幻梦。他们曾是挚友，猎人看出来了，并共有一段永难忘怀的纽带。可她如今是女王了。她是光明，是未来，是希望。

她不是他们任何一位可以指望拥之入怀的女人。

猎人知道这点。

威廉也知道。

而在战场上，同袍战友，并肩作战，人们可以说，他们交换了一个眼色。一份谅解。一份他俩都爱她的共识，可有时候，一段不可触及的爱要远比此时此刻，你所可以拥有的现实要安全。金戈交击之声。休戚与共间交握的前臂变成如此意味深远的碰触。战斗的尽头，炽热的视线，当他们意识到他们不但都还活着，并且不知怎的，他们胜利了。她胜利了。

典礼之后，猎人不会去找她。

可他知道威廉会来找他。

拥一位血肉之躯的情人入怀总有些可以说道之处，哪怕他俩都梦想着另一个人。

 

 

 

 

 

~完~


End file.
